John Augustus Felis
John Augustus Felis (In portuguese João Augusto Felino) is a character in TAWoG! Episodes that John enters * Carrie... I love U (Part 1) * Carrie... I love U (Part 2) * Carrie... I love U (Part 3) * The Immigrant Life History * Linkin Park And The Lynx * The Attila/Emmure/Avengend Sevenfold Conflit * The Festival Personality John likes to teach portuguese to his friends and likes very types of music. (Metal/Rock/Rap/Eletronica/90´s). Appearance John is a Lynx, his skin is dark brown. He wears a yellow-green shirt and a pair of jeans, his hands and feet are drawn like Gumball and Nicole Biography John born in Lisbon, Portugal, due to the crisis, John is obliged to immigrate to Elmore to have a better life. Trivia * He haves a crush on Carrie that is showed in Carrie... I love U (Part 2) * He is one of the most smartest guys in the Miss Simian Class * In the begining of his life in Elmore, John was a person very alone and isolated until he meets Gumball and Darwin * In Carrie... I Love U (Part 2), John meets his idol, Chester Bennington and becomes friends * He hates dogs... Yes... I Know * His 2nd name: Augustus comes from the latin name of the roman emperor Augusto I Relationships Gumball and Darwin Watterson The 3 guys are like "BEST BROS FOREVER" and when one bro is in danger, the others 2 will help them Penny Fitzgerald He helped Penny to do her 1st step to date with Gumball (Rebember. Bros help Bros) Eminem (Marshall Mathers) Eminem becames friend of John, when they meets at the Song Contest of Elmore. Eminem liked his voice and he and Tobias are parteners Chester Bennington Its one of the John´s idols, like Eminem, John meet him in the SCE. Chester liked the fact that John sings Linkin Park musics and helped John in the 1st Step for Date Carrie... (That was unscessary) Tobias and Rachel Wilson John talks a lot with the Wilson's kids, in Carrie...I Love U (Part 2) John helps Tobias to sing the music "Rap God" and make Eminem partener of him. John talks with Rachel, when he need to talk about... girls... He asked to Rachel, whow he can be the boyfriend of Carrie Carrie Krueger John have a crush with Carrie, in Carrie... I Love U (Part 2) its revealed to Gumball. During the Halloween party (Carrie I Love U Part 2/Part 3) John rescue Carrie from the evil ghosts and in the end they kiss each other... In the final of this episodes... John and Carrie are a cute couple Quotes " Cool " "Metal and Rock are the best thing that you can have!" "Party? Call me Baby!" "I´m a proudly portuguese!" "Let´s go back to the 90s!" Voice Actors * Ioan Gruffudd (UK) * Jim Parsons (USA) * Chris Hemsworth (Australia) * Rodrigo Santoro (Brazil) * Diogo Dias (Portugal) * Dani Albiac (Spain) * Víctor Hugo Aguilar (Spanish America) Gallery OMG.png|Love at first sight (but scary) Category:João "like rio" Dinis Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Male